


You're worth the most to me

by GhostyTheWriter



Series: steve and bucky, ABO fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, it's not that deep tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: Concluding this series is Steve going into labor, meeting peggy, and a happy ending for us all. Ya writer wrote this all in one night and may the lord have mercy on my soul, lol just read my garbage please.





	You're worth the most to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho, guess who's back. My hot garbage is served to you on a flimsy platter, but anyways this was finally written after going about it like 100 different ways. So take what you will from it and don't judge me too hard, i'm a broke 17 year old trying my hardest. Well anyways Stay safe fam- Ghosty

Steve was going nuts, he could hardly move and when he could he was in constant fear of his water breaking. 

It was a thermostat breaking day in a July New York, and Steve was a fucking pregnant Omega. 

“Ugh!” He yelled throwing his pencil since he couldn’t figure out what he quite wanted to draw. Then regretted it knowing he was gonna have to go pick it up or wait for Bucky. 

Instead he dedicated his time to food, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a sprinkling of salt, because pregnancy. 

Half way through making his disgusting sandwich he had a sharp pain strike down his back, like the ones in the mist of heat. Then pressure, lots and lots of pressure came down on him. “Oh god, what’s happening.” Steve said gripping the counter. His answer came seconds later when water trickled down his leg. 

The sandwich forgotten he made his way to the phone, first to call his Dr. 

“Hey Dr, yep it’s Steve. So, I’m home alone and my water broke.”

“You can’t get here for another three hours!” Steve yelled.

“I have no one!” He yelled back into the phone when he suggested calling someone.

“Get to the hospital when you can I guess.” Steve said in a snarky voice, slamming the phone back down. 

He wouldn’t even call the docs, this time of year and time of day they’d never answer, it’d be all hands-on deck right around now. He’d just have to get down there himself somehow. 

He first made his way over to a nice British woman who lived down the hall, he thought she went by Peggy but wasn’t quite sure.

He knocked on the Beta’s door, hearing light shuffling and creaking of the floor boards. “Who is it?” She called out.

“Hey, Hi, I’m an Omega down the hall, I’m going into labor and I need to get to my Alpha’s job. I can’t get down the stairs on my own.” Steve said leaning into the wall.

“Oh, my word,” She said opening the door to see the sweating Omega. “Let me get you down there and I can wave us down a cab.”

Slowly she walked Steve down the stairs, trying to keep him calm and taking breaks here and there. 

“We can make it.” She said to Steve, “We’re going to make it to your Alpha, speaking of, where does your Alpha work?” She asked.

“The docs.” Steve said gasping as a really sharp pain came down on him.

“Oh god,” She frowned, she hated the docs, feared them really, would completely avoid them. “Are you sure you want me to get him and not take you to the hospital myself?” 

“He’s not like the rest of them, we just need the money.” Steve said, he knew what was said about people like Bucky.

The cab Peggy was able to flag down was being driven an old Beta, he had a thick beard and was smelling like cigarettes and hot dogs. 

She threw a few bills at him once she closed the door, “Step on it to the docs, we’re picking up a friend then flying to the closest hospital.”

“Got it.” He said, he put fighter piolets to shame with the speed and little fear he had. The man was weaving traffic like his life depended on it. Maybe because Peggy seemed like the woman who wasn’t afraid to use blood as a lipstick. 

Once they flew into the docs Peggy ripped the door open, “Hey love, what’s him name again?” 

“Bucky, just asked for him and say Steve’s in labor.” Steve said gripping the chair as another painful contraction hit. 

The doc suddenly lit up upon seeing such a beautiful woman in a flurry, “Bucky?” She called out. “Is Bucky here?” 

One Alpha laughed to another, “Told ya he didn’t just have the slim bitch.” 

“Watch what you say about me, fuck face.” She hissed, showing off impressive fangs for a Beta. Then men’s face fell cold for such a hot day.

Bucky came out from the deck, looking very confused, but becoming very aware at the smell of his Omega.

“Are you Bucky?” She asked, he nodded quickly, “Your Omega, Steve, he’s in labor, he’s in the taxi over there.” She said, pointing to the yellow checkered car.

“Well come’on” Bucky said gripping her hand and making quick work of getting to the car. 

Peggy took front seat and Bucky took backseat with Steve, “Step on it.” Bucky said in his demanding Alpha voice.

“Never got time to wait in Brooklyn.” He said stomping on the gas.

Eight more hours of labor meant screaming and crying from both Steve and Bucky. His Dr showed up like he said he would, three hours late. 

He would check up on Steve and try to give positive updates, only to be met with furious blue eyes. Steve looked like if anyone so much as flinched he would lose his mind. 

But all that pain became worth it when their seven-pound miracle slid out of Steve. She screamed for what she was worth, Bucky couldn’t tell if Steve or their little girl was louder. 

Steve became very pale once she was out, he was losing blood quickly, along with plenty of other fluids. 

The next few seconds were rushed, Steve being quickly wheeled away, their daughter being put under bright lights, people running everywhere to grab this or that.

Bucky didn’t know which way to look, which one to follow, his daughter or his mate. He stood where he was, spinning in place looking very confused.

The next few hours were filled with dazed confusion, signing papers and quiet updates. 

Finally, though the Dr came out, “He’s stable, we’re currently doing skin to skin.” 

Bucky made quick but gentle work of opening the door and coming to his mates’ side. Steve’s golden locks carefully fell over his face as he looked down at his chubby baby. 

“She’s got your eyes.” Steve said smiling. He was stroking her cheek with one of his slim fingers. 

“She already looks like you though.” Bucky smiled, “I was thinking Hermes Sarah Barnes.” 

Steve looked over smiling, “I think that sounds great.” Steve said smiling, Hermes made little noises, “Looks like she likes it too.” Steve laughed.

Bucky looked over to see his mate, giggling down at their daughter, and it was everything he could’ve wanted. He always wanted Steve, he wanted to be the best for Steve, and now having him and not only that, but a family with him was amazing, breath taking. “You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted.” Bucky said kissing Steve’s temple.

For the first time in hours their eyes met and it was sealed, more sealed than marriage or a bite mark, they were never leaving each other. 

Pro-log-

Peggy ended up being a close family friend and Hermes God mother. Bucky left his job at the docs to be a police officer and Steve got hired at a college to be a fine arts professor.

Hermes had Steve’s light blond hair and slim frame, but Bucky’s greenish gray eyes and height. Later on, she was considered the beauty of Brooklyn, but she was so much more. What no one saw in either men was shown in great success by Hermes, and for that they were proud.


End file.
